Foal Sitting Blues
by Megabluex
Summary: A birthday story request for MEGARAINBOWDASH2000 of the manesix as the babysit the cake twins, while mr. and ms. cake are out of town, too bad for them when someone else has plans for them.


It was a bright and sunny day at Ponyville as the Mane Six gathered at Hayburger for lunch, Twilight Sparkle was eating her meal, while Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were drinking their Hayburger shakes. Twilight Sparkle and her usual eating habits was causing a seen, Apple Jack look amazed at how much Twilight Sparkle was eating if she didn't know any better Twilight could win a few eating competitions, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had their hooves in the air cheering Twilight on, while Fluttershy and Rarity looked embarrassed at the poor eating habits that their princess friend has.

Apple Jack: For land sake, you can give Big Mac and Pinkie a run for their bits.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: GO, GO, GO, GO!

Rarity: Twilight dear, I don't you think you should slow down a bit, I don't think a princess like yourself should eat like that in public.

Fluttershy: I don't mind Twilight's eating habits.

Fluttershy blushed a bit as Twilight Sparkle used one of front hooves wipe away some food that was on her mouth and give an apologetic look.

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry girls I always get like this every time I eat at Hayburger.

Twilight smiled sheepishly at her friends for embarrassing them in public.

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry Twi, SCOOTaloo told my about your eating habits when she hangs out with you some times on Twilight Time.

Rarity: That's right darling no worries, Sweetie Bell told me the same thing, I'm sorry for being a bit rude about you habits.

Apple Jack: It nothing to feel bad about sugar cube, I'm use too it back at the farm.

Fluttershy: Don't worry Twilight your eating habits are more tamed then Pinkie's when it comes to pastries.

Pinkie Pie: Ah, ah, ah, guilty and speaking of Pastries let go to Sugarcube Corner for dessert.

Rainbow Dash: But Pinkie we got shakes for that.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with excitement, like a child that had too much sugar or forgot to take their medicine.

Pinkie Pie: Why settle for shakes when you can have choice to pick from multiple pastries from cupcakes to cakes, besides I been wanting to try out some new cupcake and cake recipes for a while, plus the Cakes have something important to tell us when we get their.

Twilight Sparkle: What do they need to tell us Pinkie?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah Pinkie how important is it and why didn't you tell us sooner.

Pinkie Pie rubbed the back of her with her hove and looked a bit sheepish for not telling them sooner.

Pinkie Pie: Well you see I would have told you earlier but Cup cake and Carrot Cake said to tell you after our lunch, they even made me do a Pinkie promise for them.

Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity knew that they couldn't be mad at Pinkie now, if it involves a Pinkie promise. Everyone was silent until Fluttershy was kind enough to speak and broke the silents.

Fluttershy: I think we should wait until we get to Sugarcube Corner to find out what the Cakes have to say to us.

Rarity: Agree darling, I'm sure whatever Cup Cake and Carrot Cake has to say to us will wait until we get there.

Apple Jack: Okay y'all, let's saddle up and move out.

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity nodded their heads, finishing what was left of their shakes and threw them in to the Hayburger trashcan, luckily for Twilight she was able to finish her meal in time as she removed some mustard and ketchup from her muzzle. The Mane Six walk out of Hayburger a few ponies bow to Twilight Sparkle as she walked past them, unaware to Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. A pair of glowing crimson red eyes was watching them from the shadows behind the Hayburger sign.

Crimson Red Eyes: My, my, who knew that Princess Twilight Sparkle was such a messy eater.

Crimson Red Eyes continue to watch the Mane Six walk down the street to Sugarcube Corner.

Crimson Red Eyes: Well at less she has far better table manners than the pink talkaholic one that don't know when to keep her mouth shut with important information.

Just then two more pairs of eyes appear right behind Crimson Red Eyes, one was a glowing neon cerulean, and the other was a glowing neon sap green, Crimson Red Eyes can sense them behind it.

Crimson Red Eyes: Ah, you both finally show up, did you get what we needed for today.

A big green emerald appeared and floated in the air and was covered in a cerulean glow.

Neon Cerulean Eyes: It took a while to find but it was easy to get too.

Neon Sap Green Eyes: With our powers and abilities getting the sacred emerald of Foalminator was pretty much straight forward.

Neon Cerulean Eyes: Plus the tome defenses system was offline but by the looks of it, it has no more power or magic to keep it going.

Neon Sap Green Eyes: We believe that the tome used to be a kingdom/fortress, there were some long forgotten technology there that make today standard look outdated for hundreds of years.

Crimson Red Eyes: Hmm, we might need to look into it even further, did you find out the power source.

Neon Cerulean Eyes: We believe that it is some kind of legacy type power source.

Crimson Red Eyes: Ah, yes merging ones power and life force into the system, when that ones time is up, another one will take its place, from what you both say than the twin sisters didn't know anything about the tome, what else did you both find out.

Neon Sap Green Eyes: From what the holographic told us in the room, where we found the emerald of Foalminator, it turns out that Foalminator was Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna's older artificial brother and the emerald is all that is left of him.

Crimson Red Eyes: Hmm, they should have gone natural instead of artificial for their first born child. We should check and see if there is any information on Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna's parents, when we get back to the tome.

Neon Cerulean Eyes: We should be able to, but the ancient holographic look a bit faded, we were lucky enough to get the information Foalminator.

Crimson Red Eyes continue to watch .Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity walk down the street to Sugarcube Corner until they were out of sight.

Crimson Red Eyes: Hmm, I think we should continue our discussion later and look into the tome more, when we have time, we have more important matters to handle first.

Neon Cerulean Eyes: Agreed

Neon Sap Green Eyes: Most defiantly.

Neon Cerulean Eyes then made the big green floating emerald disappeared and all three pairs of eyes left the shadows behind the Hayburger sign to follow the manesix by the looks of it all three of them were invisible.

Crimson Red Eyes, Neon Cerulean Eyes, and Neon Sap Green Eyes continue to follow the mane six through Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and Rarity were walking, Pinkie Pie was jumping and popping out of place like random, while Rainbow Dash was flying slowly right next to the others. A few moments later and after saying hi to almost every pony in town because Twilight is a princess after all, they finally made it to Sugarcube Corner. Sugarcube Corner look like a life size gingerbread house with a cupcake tower, through the windows you can see pastries, cakes, cupcakes, muffins and many other tasty treats. Waiting outside of Sugarcube Corner were two earth ponies one was a stallion with moderate pistachio eyes, light brilliant orange mane, light brilliant amber coat with a light brilliant orange freckle-like pattern on his upper muzzle. The other pony next to him was a mare, she had brilliant rose eyes, light crimson mane with pale, light grayish crimson stripes, and a very light cerulean coat. These two ponies were Mr. and Mrs. Cake the owners of Sugarcube Corner, they smile happily as Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity arrived. Unaware that three pairs of glowing eyes were watching them from the shadows and their evil intentions.


End file.
